My dear sons, Marco and Ace
by issagokurosaki
Summary: A short one shot story in which Whitebeard writes a letter to Marco and Ace with his point of view of watching the two love birds begin their lives together.


Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own One Piece or the characters or anything to do with it, I can dream though!

* * *

My dear sons, Marco and Ace,

I just got done marrying the two of you, you both look so happy together, it makes me feel like the proudest father alive. For the life of me I could not think of what to get you both on this very happy occasion so instead I decided to give you something from the heart; this letter.

I'll start off with the day Ace joined the crew, Marco thought you were such a brat Ace, and I couldn't really blame him! With you having this 'I'm going to kill Whitebeard' attitude, I remember the many times Marco would confide with me that he thought you were too much trouble to handle, but I kept telling him you would come around, and you eventually did.

You proved yourself time and time again and then there was the day when Marco came to me, sat on my bed and said "Pop's I think Ace has the potential to be a commander" I agreed and I made you the commander of my second division, it was one of the best decisions I ever made.

The day I realised that you loved Marco, Ace was a sun filled and happy day aboard the Moby Dick, we hadn't actually done much, just lazed around the deck, you were sitting beside me and Marco had just returned from a mission I had sent him on; he changed from his phoenix form to his human form and took his shirt off as he was "too hot" I watched you as your gaze followed him around the deck, your cheeks took on a soft blush which made those freckles stick out like crazy and when Marco caught you looking and flashed you a smile you made the cutest little sigh I could ever hear, and that's when I knew you were in love.

Marco, I had no idea how you felt towards Ace for such a long time, you were always so guarded with everyone, even though you did feel strongly towards your family, you always wore a bored expression. It wasn't until the day Thatch died and Ace took off after Teach that I realised Ace's feeling were returned, you were so scared that Ace would fail and that you would lose him; I could read your emotions so clearly for the first time in all the years I have known you, and I was scared. I was scared that I would lose the both of you if by chance Ace lost.

Ace returned eventually with stories of Alabasta and his younger brother Luffy and you were so happy! Even if he was only back temporarily to think of his next move. I remember walking past your room one night to hear the two of you fighting with each other. I was determined to put a stop to it but as I was about to break down the door, I heard you. You whispered so softly that I was surprised Ace actually heard you and you said "Ace, don't go, I couldn't stand it if you were to get hurt".  
Now this is where the action began as you know that is when Ace laughed and proclaimed that "No one could ever beat me".  
You replied with "I don't doubt your abilities Ace, I'm just worried"  
Ace was silent for a moment and I knew he was looking at you thoughtfully and I heard him say "Why?"  
and Marco, instead of you saying it was because he was family you confessed your feelings "I love you, you stupid annoying misfit"  
I could hear the smile in Ace's voice as he replied with "I love you too you big bird" and after a while I could hear nothing but the sounds of two men, my two son's loving each other, that's when I realised I was listening to the two of you having sex, so I got away from there pretty quick. HAHA.

The day the two of you told us you were together was about a month after your confessions, I honestly don't know why it took the two of you so long to tell us about it, but even after all the teasing the boys gave you we were all so happy you had found love that we didnt even care. The rest of the boys always tried to get a rise out of you; asking you stupid questions like "who tops?" and "Who is the bitch" and Ace you always rose, getting angry and shooting your flames around like a brat, but you are my brat so I didnt mind. I did eventually tell the boys to stop as it had been going on for weeks and drove me crazy.

Things settled down after that, and Ace decided to put his Teach mission on hold for a while to be with you Marco and you were the happiest I had ever had the pleasure of seeing. It made me so happy to see the two of you so close and so in love, it was an amazing sight.

Then came the day Marco told me he wanted to marry you Ace. I was sitting in my room reading one of the books Marco had actually lent me when I heard a small knock on the door. All of you boys were on deck drinking so I had no clue which one of you boys would actually ditch the drinking and come seek me out. I told the person to enter and low and behold Marco walked in totally sober.  
"Pops, I need to talk to you about something" he said to me looking down at the floor.  
"Go ahead my son" I told him.  
"Pops, I'm in love with Ace, I want to ask him to marry me" I was utterly shocked at this but I smiled and told him, if its Ace that you want to spend the rest of your life with then so be it. He smiled at me and hugged me tightly thanking me for accepting the two of you, Like I couldn't anyway, you are my sons of course I would accept you!

Now I have no firsthand experience on how the proposal went down but Ace you told us about it, you said that Marco flew you to a beautiful island, he proposed by a lake at sunset and you made love at the edge of the lake in the twilight hours of the night. Although you did tell Izo about the love making in a more graphic 'Ace' way but we will stick to how I am writing it this time.

You were always together up until last night, the night before your wedding, Ace got pretty upset at that but Marco you of course stood your ground and made Ace stay the night with Izo and you stayed in your own room that tonight becomes the first and second commander's quarters. After Ace had left grudgingly I might add you came to me yet again in my room and asked me to be the one to marry you both today. And I did so.

I watched you both standing at the bow of the Moby Dick as I asked you both if you would take each other as husbands in sickness and in health for all of your life and afterlife as per your request. We all watched happily as you both kissed each other as husbands and I pronounced you both so.

And here we are. You boys are up on deck partying it up with all your brothers as I write this letter to the two of you.

I should get back up there to give this to the two of you now. So here is my final message in this letter.

I am so proud of you, and I wish the both of you all the happiness in the world. Be good to each other and love with all of your hearts!

I love you both so much

Your Pops,

Edward Newgate


End file.
